Locked up
by YojoMaid
Summary: A terrible "thing" outside the school makes it impossible to leave for the HTT-members and other students, Tachibana Himeko and other namegiven one-liner characters. Rating will go up later on. MAY NOT BE CONTINUED!
1. Prologue if you will

K-on is the only slice-of-life animé that I actually like. And what do I do with it? I have tried to make it snapped before, but to no prevail, but this time I hope that I will make it. I will try to update the story once every week.  
As said in the review, some characters that you may not remember from the show will appear and even be featured. As long as .com/wiki/K-ON!_Wiki has a document of atleast the appearance of the namegiven character I will try to put her in. In other words, no Mihoko because her article is just her name in kanji and romaji, but Tachibana because her article gives a little bit more detail.

* * *

- "WHAT?"  
A mighty roar was heard from the Sakuragaoka-school from atleast seven eights of the students.  
- "That can't be true!"  
- "What for?"  
- "Aww, and I was going to have a sleepover too..."  
- "No, we are sorry, it is true. Now go back inside." A tall man with a white suit which covered his body said.  
Some of the students - the ones who had been sick for whatever reason, or who simply had skipped the last few classes - were not there though.  
He started to push one of the students and the rest followed suit after a little more protesting, and when more workers had come to help the man.  
- "But why can't we leave?" the pushed one shouted, hoping that she would get an explanation and that others would hear this.  
- "Like I said, there is a problem outside of school, we can't let you get out. Won't you ever listen?"  
- "Well then mister smartypants, what kind of problem is it?" she tried to struggle as the grip around her became tighter.  
The answer was drowned in sound as everybody came into the big hall, and when the sound of a locking door was heard, the noise slowly faded out. Now there was just a little noise.  
The Light Music Club members had just been training when they heard the chaos. Blissfully unaware, they had been singing, drumming, playing the bass, guitar and keyboard as usual.  
Until now.  
Running down the stairs, past the small rabbits and turtles in the stairs, they were greeted by some members of their - no, just Mio's - fanclub.  
As they tried to explain the events up to this point, they realized that Azusa and Yui were missing.  
No worries about them though, Azusa was just trying to find her friend Jun in the mess, and Yui tried to find her younger sister.  
Or was it the other way around, that Ui was desperately looking for Yui?  
Either way, Azusa soon found her brunette twintailed friend, and asked questions in order to get answers.  
- "I really don't know, Azu, just that there's some kind of problem... I didn't catch it you know... maybe we should ask people..."  
- "Ahh, Jun-chan, you should give more attention!"  
- "Sorry... eheheheh..." she laughed nervously at her own stupidity, and then grabbed Azusa by the wrist so that they could run together to get to know more.  
And who would be the one to know the most? Any of the teachers. Azusa didn't really want to, but after some convincing, the whole club and Jun found themselves together with their homeroom-teacher, Sawako.  
Or maybe together wasn't the right word. There was a glass wall that separated them... She was holding a microphone in front of her, and a piece of paper that looked like a script. Maybe she would tell them indirectly.  
- "Everybody!" a highly edited version of Sawako's voice shouted in the school's loudspeaker, "as mentioned before, a dreadful... thing has been spread outside the school walls. As we fear for your security, not one of you are allowed to go outside until it is safe. There will be no extra classes, you will follow the same schedule as usual. We have sleeping bags for almost everybody..."  
- "I wonder if Sato got to know that as well..." Ritsu thought loudly to herself, catching the attention of the others. Taking her mobile phone out of her pocket, she started to pust the buttons until she had pressed her brother's whole phone number.  
One beep. Two beeps. Three. Four.  
- "... this is also spread on the news, and we have thus told everybody you know who don't go to this school about it..." the speaker-voice continued, and at about the same time, Ritsu heard the usual voice saying that "the following number couldn't be reached blablabla".  
Both Ritsu and Mio just sighed, but at the same time they were happy. Now if they wanted to hang out with anybody they wouldn't have to worry about their after school-activities or anything like that.  
Yui came back from the crowd, but not with Ui.  
- "Ricchan! Have you seen Ui?" she panted, reaching her arms out to catch the wall, and then slid down to her knees.  
- "Naah, I figured that you would've." she answered. "Hey, isn't that..? Hey, Himeko!" A dark blonde girl responded as her name was called.  
Yui seemed happy to atleast know where her "seat-neighbour" was, and gave her a quick hug as she asked:  
- "What do you think about this? It's horrible isn't it?"  
- "The bad thing would be how my boss at work usually doesn't watch the news, so-"  
- "Wow, Tachibana, you have a job?" Mugi suddenly shouted, seeming excited.  
- "N-nothing to be impressed of I swear, it's just in a convenience store quite close to the school. How about you, Mugi?"  
Mugi was very happy and even started to blush as she shouted "at Macdonalds!".  
Tachibana looked a bit put off and was expecting something more... glamorous, but then Mio took her aside and explained Mugi's happiness.  
- "She is from such a rich family that she really doesn't have to work, so perhaps because of that she really loves to. Sometimes she even gets abstinence symptoms of it... I have to admit, she really exaggerates at times, but she is a very nice person!"  
- "Exaggerating, you saaaayy?" Ritsu had been listening to the conversation the whole time, and considered this a great chance to give a little tease between best friends. "And whooooo's the one who was scared of showing her pa-"  
A fist met Ritsu's head and she squealed in equal portions of pleasure and pain. Mio though was just angry.  
- "Ritsu! That's enough! I don't want to hear anything more about it!"

* * *

If I have made a terrible job at keeping them in character, I apologize greatly. Feel free to PM me with details about what you want to happen, although I will discard any ideas of lemon scenes or pairings you want to see. Not because I don't like yuri, oh no - in fact as stated on my profile I have an OTP from K-on! - but because I can't even write romance. Sorry everybody, but if there's gonna be a pairing, I choose it myself ^^;


	2. Curiosity

With this being the first week that this story has been on the webz, and that there's already been one person who has reviewed, I decided to upload a little earlier than intended (and there's also a chance that there's another chapter getting out this week on Sunday). Please note that I'm not in an american timezone so you might think that I upload this later than that (or not *bad at remembering if you are "earlier" or "later" than me*)

* * *

The first nights, lots of people couldn't sleep.  
There was the constant snoring and the people who kept on talking when everybody else had fallen asleep.  
Chizuru quickly turned over for the what seemed to be the hundreth time of that night.  
When would they ever calm down?  
It wasn't like she was jealous of them or anything, but...  
She hadn't seen Shizuka since they last said goodbye, and that was shortly before the big chaos.  
Where was she, anyway? Maybe it would be easier to sleep if she had her friend - her only friend - next to her...  
unzipping her sleeping bag, she slowly rose to her feet. Making sure not to trip on anybody, she listened closely to where the talking came from in order to not get their attention while tiptoeing across the classroom.  
Out in the corridor, she noticed a shadowy figure, although she couldn't quite make out who it was.  
- "Sh-Shizuka?" she started to walk faster towards the shadow. It turned around so that she could see it's face, and then she was really surprised.  
She couldn't see what colour her eyes were, just that they glistened in the darkness. It didn't seem familiar at all...  
- "Oh, s-sorry, I though you were my f-friend..." feeling embarassed, she started to tiptoe away from the girl in front of her... until she started to hear the clapping of hands.  
Somehow this frightened her, causing her to run only to trip and fall with a loud thump.  
And then everything became so much more quiet. It was as if the world took a pause to make sure that Chizuru wasn't hurt.  
- "Ow..." she whispered to herself. She turned to face the creature that she had been running from - but it wasn't there anymore.  
On second thought, she was a bit tired after all. Maybe it would be nice to go back to sleep and resume her search the next night...  
Morning arrived, and lots of tired dark rings under eyes could be seen on the students.  
It didn't help that most of them were hungry.  
Especially Yui, but they still had to walk through the corridors to start their first lesson of the day.  
Occasionally her stomach would grumble, and everytime it did so, somebody would giggle as she passed. It was unusual for HTT to be completely quiet while walking all together, so the ice became even harder to break.  
Maybe it was the fact that Ui still hadn't been seen by anybody of them. What had happened? Had she already gone out of the school vicinity when the alarm came? And if that was not the case...  
- "Has Ui been taken by the 'thing'?" Azusa wondered out loud. Mio quickly froze right in her step.  
After a few minutes of Yui hopelessly trying to get Mio out of her petrified state, she finally broke free on her own, and shortly afterwards, they parted from Azusa. It was a bit noisy in the classroom as most of the people from their class had been sleeping in there and now were busy waking each other up.  
Sawako showed up later than usual, and after getting up behind her desk as usual and finding out that one person wasn't there - she hadn't been there the day before either - she said:  
- "Any questions?"  
She really shouldn't have done that. The first one to raise her hand asked what the "thing" was, and like anybody who didn't know should have done, she answered that they didn't know yet for sure.  
- "Then shouldn't we be allowed to go home if we don't even know if it's dangerous?"  
That was like the start signal for the noise, as everybody talked with each other loudly.  
This was taking a toll on Sawako. She got angrier each second, and when somebody even tried to leave the classroom and call it a day, she snapped.  
- "Everybody shut up!" She screamed, making everybody in the classroom frightened. Some even fell to the ground. The students didn't know how long they stood in their positions, but finally Ritsu started to move. She skipped around the benches telling people: "See? Sawako was scary like I told you, wasn't she?"  
Sawako reacted at this statement. How was her class going to feel about her now? And she tried so hard to hold the little devil within her, too... She coughed a little before saying:  
- "Go to your next lessons now, okay?" with a little fake smile, turning her head to the right while saying the last part. She had to keep herself calm, think like this incident never had happened...  
- "Oh, and Ritsu, isn't it your turn to have duty today?"

The last lesson ended for the five girls, but when Mugi suggested visiting the occult club for finding out about the "thing", Mio "had something to take care of", so she didn't come with them.  
Himeko on the other hand had heard them while talking about it, so after asking them if she could, she followed them.  
The Occult club-room wasn't too far from the music room, convincing Azusa to go there before training. They knocked on the door before going in only to find out that the room was empty.  
However, on one of the benches, they found a black notebook with a title written in red. They were not sure if it would help them, but Ritsu walked over, flipped through the pages, made an excited sound, and then skipped back with a "Guys! We could borrow this instead of ask them in person!"  
- "Are you really sure, Ritsu-sempai? When they come back, they must surely want to continue writing and thinking about it..."  
- "How about a compromise, we copy the text word for word and bring it back to your music room?" Himeko suggested.  
Just when she had said that, they started to hear footsteps. They started to panic - they knew that the occult members weren't exactly mean, but they were a bit... different, so what if they found them?  
Yui went behind a big screen that was in the middle of the room, and the others followed her.  
The footsteps came closer and closer to the girls, who were shaking and trying to copy from the notebook as quickly as possible in Himeko's own book.  
They heard the noise of shuffling papers - there was a lot of paper in that room and only the occult members knew why - and then the footsteps slowly faded away again.  
Full of fear, Yui had clung herself to Ritsu, who know peeked around the screen to see if somebody was there.  
The strange thing that she noticed was how not even one of the papers seemed to have moved...


	3. Playing Games

- "That was quick! Are you guys finished?" Mio asked as the five girls slammed the door open to their clubroom.  
- "Yes, and we found something interesting..." Himeko started to search through her bag and then pulled her notebook out.  
Yui quickly placed herself directly behind Azusa so she could give a hug while reading, Mio wanted to be on the other side of the table in case she freaked out, and Himeko started to read out loud.  
- "Cattle mutila... Ritsu, don't tell me that you copied everything from the wrong subject!"  
- "She didn't, Himeko-sempai. Look, here..."  
- "Sempai? Ah, okay... 'We estimate that it is something never seen before. It seems to be either invisible or simply a master of hiding, as it must be in the school and we haven't found it yet.' And apparently that's all they wro-"  
- "So, the 'thing' was what searched through the papers... But what is it?" Ritsu interrupted her.  
- "I think that's why they are so sure about whether it's in here or not. Things must have moved seemingly on their own... as for your other question, I don't know either." Yui suddenly seemed to notice something, so she let go of Azusa.  
She looked at her own stomach, and then whined: "I wanna eat... how about you?"  
- "Mugi? Do you have the snacks ready?" Ritsu asked, also holding her stomach now.  
- "It's weird, I can't seem to find them..."  
- "Couldn't you go down to the hall? Don't you know that they sell bread there?" Himeko asked.  
- "They do? Thank you for telling me Himeko, you're a genius!" Yui shouted, throwing herself on her.  
Mugi glanced at Ritsu, who seemed to not be happy about the last act, but she didn't think more of it as she went down there with the others.  
When they finally came down, Mio sighed.  
- "Everybody comes at this time... Can't we go back later?" She didn't want to become the center of attention that easily by just buying bread for them.  
- "If that's the case, I'll go~!" Mugi shouted excitedly, starting to run through the crowd. While they were waiting, they started to talk with others.  
Yui noticed a person who had been in her class last year and ran over to her. The classmate had a plaster on her head.  
- "Oh what happened to your forehead?"  
- "I-it was nothing... I... just tripped yesterday when going to my classroom..."  
- "I see... poor you!" and then she skipped back to the others.  
- "So what should we do when Mugi comes back?" Yui asked.  
- "I found this reeeeeaaallyyyyyy scary game yesterday evening! Miiioooo, wanna tryyy iiit?" Ritsu said slowly. Of course, Mio tried her best to avoid getting attention by screaming.  
- "What game?" Azusa asked.  
- "I think it was called... Doom or something. It's for the PC..."  
- "I heard that it uses some hard language, that game..." Himeko said. "Are you sure that you can talk with Sawako after playing it?"  
- "I thought I proved how scary she is, she probably owns it anyway! And besides, games don't make my damn language worse~!"  
The five people froze, and wondered whether they should laugh or not. Mio was the first one to decide, and instead of laughing, Ritsu got another bump on the head.  
Somehow, the others thought that that was funny, so they started to laugh.

- "It's so yummy! Aaaazunyan, could we share some?"  
- "No thank you, I, umm... I don't like that taste!"  
- "Aww, you're so unfair Azunyan..."  
- "Let her be, Yui, and instead..." Something in Ritsu's facial expression told Mugi.  
Suddenly she thought that she had understood the situation. This made her blush and bubbly-happy inside. She could get to see something like that so closely!  
- "Right, now where is that game?" Ritsu asked herself while the others were trying to get into the internet.  
- "Hey Ritsu, I have two questions about that game..." Mio asked, shivering.  
- "Hmm?"  
- "One, does it need the Internet, and two... d-d-do I have to watch?"  
- "Let's see... First question, the answer is no. Second question, yes~..."  
- "Ricchan, the Internet isn't working!"  
- "Like I said, noo purobuleem!"* she skipped over to Yui and the others and inserted the CD.  
Time passed, and Ritsu died again and again, but luckily the game wasn't that harsh in that sense. Of course there was some harsh language, but the worst thing was when Ritsu came to the ending after a lot of time.  
- "Oh Mio, I did it! Look, that bunny is happy and everything, it's safe to look!"  
- "R-really?" Mio went out of her little corner, and looked relieved at the screen to see the bunny.  
- "That's great, Ricchan! Highfive!"  
- "Wait a second, what's with the camera's moveme-?" Azusa stopped midsentence as the camera started to move to show them something... terrifying.  
Ritsu let go of the mouse and just stared at the screen. Mio screamed, covering her eyes and slowly backing away. The earlier so innoncent music playing now became something evil.  
Azusa quickly closed the laptop and thought to herself that this was the last time that she would allow Ritsu to play any game found in the room that belonged to the Death Devils.  
- "S-so... who wants to p-play multiplayer with me now?"

* * *

*There's an explanation to this. Imagine that you are watching K-on in japanese and with english subs. And, unless it's one of very few examples, you don't need subs for engrish. So I let her say that in engrish.  
Oh look, Mugi's having her yuri-goggles on and is imagining things. Yaaay. If you don't like YuRitsu at all, that's fine, as there's a chance that Mugi is taking things the wrong way.

I have never played the game Doom - I don't really like first-person shooters - so how would I know about it, let alone the ending? I'm subscribed to whoisthisgit on YT, and he presented the game in one of his videos about creepy bad endings. Keep in mind that the terrifying ending is the BEST one you can get, but he thought that the real "bad" ending would make the video too short, so he put that one into it as well. (Besides, the TRUE bad ending only appeared in the SNES version). Then some time passed, and I commented on the K-on OST that Dead Soldier could SO be used in Doom, and BAM!- I thought about Ritsu playing Doom for some reason. And I don't want it to be "reallife-horror" just yet, there were just some glimpses of it in the last chappie, so this fit pretty well.  
Also, if you wonder about the "harsh language"-part... there's a weapon called BFG 9000 - Big F*cking Gun 9000. XD

If you REALLY want to see the ending, go ahead, here you are: .com/watch?v=MZlm2K66iCs WARNING: It is NOT good for people who love bunnies and who easily get nightmares from games to watch this.


	4. They had the balls to do it

The days turned into weeks, and still the situation hadn't been fully grasped.  
Shortly after the beginning of the second week, Chizuru started to worry about her safety.  
She always felt watched, and she just couldn't sleep. Because if she did... if she did... then maybe the thing that watched her would...  
Well, atleast Shizuka was with her now. She turned her head to smile at the shorthaired brunette next to her. They had found each other when buying bread for the day, a few days ago.  
While Chizuru had stayed in that clumsy guitarist's class, in their third year Shizuka had moved to another one, and that was why they couldn't say that they were talking about working together.  
At the same time, it prevented them from having to use that excuse while talking in class. There were sadly no other benefits.  
- "Hey, can't you sleep either?" Shizuka asked her in a whispering tone to avoid waking anybody up.  
- "No, not really... what could we do about it?"  
- "We could... maybe we could count sheep in our heads! 1, 2, 3, go!"  
And so they started to count.  
Chizuru had just reached 46 sheep when everybody heard a very loud noise.  
The sound of shattering glass. Within seconds, everybody rose up and tried to see what had happened in the dark.  
And there, when Chizuru went out of the classroom, the person from last time stood. Now it was staring at her with shining red eyes. It was holding something that glinted in the dark, but she couldn't see what it was.  
Behind her, the window had broken. Shizuka shouted:  
- "Oh look, there the broken window is!" and pointed towards the girl. Or rather the window behind her.  
The class stared at the window, and slowly some of the students took a few steps forward to look out the window.  
Something lay down there, and a brave soul said that she was going to find out what that thing was.  
Now the scary one was standing right among them, and Chizuru saw something that could have been a tear running down her cheek.

I'm doing this for your own sake... I just don't want you to suffer anymore... Good Night...

The next day, some people would have gym, as it was clear that they atleast could walk between the main building and the gym. Among them, a girl walked who seemed to stand out. Without any warning beforehand, she brought her hands toward her forehead while trying to prevent a scream, and Yui looked at her puzzled.  
- "What's wrong with her?" she asked, taking a step towards that girl, but then all of a sudden Ritsu's arm shot out to hinder the encounter by grabbing Yui's shoulder.  
Yui, who was even more confused now, looked back at Ritsu, but only a split second later she was back to usual, acting as if nothing happened.  
Seconds later, their sports teacher asked some to go and get the material necessary for this lesson - they would play dodgeball* together with the two-graders - and Ritsu happily ran to some other girls, trying to pick a ball for them to play with.  
Of course, some others had to debate with her about it, but finally they decided to take the ball that Ritsu had suggested. She laughed a little, and then passed the ball towards the teacher, who then told the girls to create four teams.  
There was only one problem - everybody who was in the same class went together, except Yui who had happily gone to Azusa. Once again, Mugi thought that she saw something that looked like anger in a certain shiny-foreheaded drummer.  
She didn't get much time to think, as the teacher shouted:  
- "Hey! It might be good if we mix up like that one over there did! She's in my class but went over to the other one! Now, likewisely, one of the girls from that one has to go over to Hirasawa's class!"  
Nobody seemed to be willing to, but shortly afterwards, one of the girls found herself pushed towards the team against her will.  
- "Allright! Now go and mix yourselves up!"  
There was a lot of noise as everybody moved around and tried to not come with their friends. It was really hard.  
And still Azusa was with Yui. In another team, Mio and Mugi had each other's company, and Ritsu found herself without anybody she knew. Or well, there was the girl who was siting in front of her in class, Taki, but nobody who actually was a _friend_.  
- "Ready?" The teacher handed out two balls, one for Azusa's team where Azusa got to throw the first one, and one for Ritsu's team who played against the one with no HTT-member.  
Time seemed to go fast, as more and more people "died" and only some got "resurrected" and people had a very good time.  
Finally, the match was over, and one of Yui's team's members was the final one standing. Ritsu also was one of the winners, so the teams would play against each other in the final of this tiny competition.  
Ritsu was given one of the balls, and Yui's teammate the other. The other team members stood in their positions, and the girls were ready for the first shots.  
From the out-bench, Mugi watched the match, happy that she could get to watch such a simple game that she hadn't played before, yet heard about before. But the happiness was quickly gone as the ball bounced her way and Azusa was on the floor, crying.  
Somebody had shot her in the stomach with the ball.  
Mugi picked the ball up, and noticed that it was the one that Ritsu had chosen - and that it was a bit too hard... Then again, Ritsu would never actually... right? Accidents often happened, and Ritsu didn't think much about the risks, and thereby Mugi immediately dismissed the suspicion she had.  
Azusa joined the bench to sit between Mio and Mugi, who both were trying to comfort her until it was their turn to decide the third place.  
Then Yui immediately jumped into Azusa's lap while Ritsu just sat down next to her looking worried, but maybe a little bit guilty too...

* * *

*Dodgeball is a game that we sometimes play on my gym lessons, but because I don't know about you guys, I'll explain the rules as good as I can. The area that you use for the game is divided into four parts - two in the middle and two in the borders. On one of the middle parts, team number one starts, and the other one starts in the other middle part. You only need one ball to play, but we often use two to make it harder and easier at the same time. You then try to hit the other team's members with the ball by throwing and while standing on your part of the area. If you get hit in any place expect the head, you have to run to the corner part that lies the closest to the opponent. There, if you get the ball and hit one of the "living" people, that person "dies" and goes to his/her corner while the thrower comes back to life and joins the living again. This continues until everybody on one team is "dead".  
We also choose a "queen" in the beginning of the battle who starts with being dead. When everybody else is dead, she gets to come back to the living AND has to get hit three times instead of one in order to die. This can do an unexpected turnabout to the match if she is a good queen who is good at dodging and throws the ball to the dead who then can be resurrected.  
Understood?

Ahh, more "Mugi might-or-might-not-have-overactive-shoujo-ai-goggles-you-decide"-moments. *sigh* I find it annoying myself that I write them. You might as well expect me to write something where Ritsu goes yandere as I've already done a mini-AMV with that. watch?v=i25YHPtnOGA *shot for advertising myself*  
And feel free to guess which Drama CD I listened to that made me include the sheepcounting. Hint: Bolognese sheep.  
I didn't have as much freetime this week as I wish I had, and I had several ideas for this chapter. The first one was Mio getting sick and the "thing" watching her... but the time I wrote that it didn't save, so I went for this instead, and it went much better if I may say so myself. Feel free to be angry at me for making it worse this week than other weeks.

The idea for this title came this Thursday when we were playing with balls in gym (... *kicks away perverts* not that kind of balls!) and I told my friend that "Well, I guess we could say that we have the balls to do it now..". Reaction? No laughing out loud but a "pfft!" that showed that it was funny. Good enough.


	5. Sick breathing

- "Miiiooo! Let's go to class!" Ritsu took hold of Mio's neck and started to drag her across the floor.  
- "But... I am sick!" The taller coughed a little, proving her point.  
The others had already gone out of the room while Ritsu had told them that she would join them a little bit later.  
- "Noo, you're just trying to skip it! I can tell your real coughs from your fake ones and this is the latter~..."  
- "Honestly, Ritsu... would I - *cough* - ever skip?" When thinking about it, Ritsu dropped the girl onto the floor.  
She was just about to get out of the room when she turned around to say something, but she apparently hesitated and decided not to.  
Mio still lay on the floor after getting so carelessly dropped, feeling so tired. She hadn't been able to sleep for a while. Why?  
This was scary. She had been so scared ever since Nodoka had told her about that...

As time had passed, the band had played with less variety in their practice time, and this time they had just played one song many times before deciding to quit.  
Azusa, sitting next to Mio, who was the most to the right, had kept her hands on her stomach as if she was having cramps. Mio was trying to comfort her as best as she could, as the ball still hurt Azusa's stomach.  
The door opened, and with a very worried face, Nodoka came into the room.  
- "Ah, Nodoka-chan! How are you?" Yui shouted, up on her feet within mere seconds to greet her friend.  
- "Sadly, not good at all. What do you know about... Chika?"  
- "Chika? Hm... I think she was in our class!" Yui answered, wondering what was wrong.  
- "Has she... been sad?" Nodoka had stared at the floor, unsure where to focus her eyes.  
- "We aren't her friends, so we don't know. What is it?" Mio had asked, without knowing that that was a bad idea.  
- "She... has been found outside the school building. The teachers... expect her to have thrown herself out from desperation of getting home, and she landed in such a way that she already was dead when we found her shortly afterw-"  
At this part, Mio started to scream. It wasn't just a normal Mio-scream, but she was so terrified of hearing about this and imagining the corpse...  
A student? Dead? She had moved her way away from the others, speechless. Mugi had immediately followed her, trying to comfort her as best as she could.  
The image of bruises and dried tears on the girl's face, white skin, and a hole in the head with blood rushing out of it was just too much for the blackhaired.  
Adding that to the fact that Azusa and Nodoka had continued to talk about the victim, and that Azusa then had shouted:  
- "D-do you mean... that she... was murdered?"

And now Mio was here, trying to think about who the person could be. She also wondered what it was that made her feel so... unwell.  
The coughing wasn't real, that was certain, so why was she skipping? Did she even know that herself? All she knew was that _if the person on the other side of the club door didn't walk away soon, she'd make her._  
Standing up again, she started to walk around in the club room, trying to find something to defend herself with if that person was out there, watching her. Or maybe it was just one of her fans?  
It didn't matter right now, as she quickly caught sight of Elizabeth from the corner of her eye. She walked up to it, and grabbed it as usual, holding it close for a few seconds. But then she tried different ways of grabbing it before carrying it by the neck upside down.  
The bass felt a bit heavy this way, but she still managed to learn how to swing it around like a bat after a while. Somehow, she felt... _dizzy_ waving it around, but it was better than being scared.  
Walking slowly, she heard footsteps from the other side of the door, and Mio looked at the clock.  
Thirteen past ten. It couldn't be any of her friends, so she'd have to open it quickly and...  
There had been nobody there._ The footsteps she had heard before were from the person, but she had left. But how could she leave so quickly concerning how she should have walked so slowly..?_ She was a bit sad that she hadn't been able to find the mystery out, but then she remembered the notes from a while back. She would have to worry about her safety to find out what the thing was. _Maybe "it" pushed her out?_  
Shivering, she gently opened the door to the occult club, that obviously was empty.  
Turning on the light, she saw the notebook from earlier, and went to see if this one was it - she hadn't seen it after all.  
After a lot of searching through it, she sighed and closed it with disappointment. There had not been any progress. But then, she saw something on the dark wooden floor. It was a tiny scrap of paper.  
There was an arrow and some text, written with a very small handwriting. She couldn't even read the text, but she then looked at the direction that the arrow was pointing.  
It was pointing towards the screen. The big white screen that they (not to Mio's knowledge) had hidden behind the last time, hearing the person who later on had just disappeared.  
Gulping, she decided to see what could be behind the screen...


End file.
